mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Diguxofixe
Hi, welcome to the : the M.U.G.E.N content encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Meat page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? We also advise you to look at the articles on making a character article and making a stage article so you know how to make the perfect article! Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Jenngra505 (talk) 03:02, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Nothing Special Seeing as most of your edits are just adding transparency to photos, i think i should tell you that you can "upload a new version" of a photo by going on their page, opening the "History" tab and clicking in "Upload a new version of this file". the only requirement are that the changes aren't too drastic and both files are of the same extension. (e.g.: Replace the file Hatsune Miku.PNG with the file Hatsune Miku Render.png). 17:06, June 20, 2014 (UTC) This is causing some problems... You're using the Articles for Deletion page the wrong way. #You should copy the box content, #Paste it below the "__TOC__" line, #Then edit the fields according to your preferences. #*Replace "Name of Article (Hyperlinked)" with "Article Name" #*Replace "Reason why the article should be deleted." with the reason why the article should be deleted. #*Replace the "0."s with your signature in the fields you want. That's it! 22:44, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Info The category Edited Touhou Characters exist already for the fake Touhou characters that are only for M.U.G.E.N. ---Toupou--- (talk) 17:09, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Artwork You do know that the Spidernite1 dude is doing the right thing changing stuff to New 52 right? That's actually more recent than Injustice and Gifs. Just saying, not trying to be a jerk or something. Okay? RainbowMassacre (talk) 01:11, August 10, 2014 (UTC) That Spidernite "dude" is probably you. Artwork is preferred, as I stated in the edit summaries, even if it's slightly outdated. Essentially, infobox images go in this order: Official, clean artwork > screenshot from media > character portrait (would have to use a switch to alternate if multiple versions exist with different portraits) > idle animation (same as portrait) > nothing Don't try and pass off those screenshots as official artwork because they're not, quite clearly. 11:28, August 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah... You cannot edit people's userpages, this IS a ban motive. 01:13, August 18, 2014 (UTC) As a general rule of thumb, users only can edit their own profile and in a special cases, admins are allowed to edit user profiles if the said content is demeaning or offensive in nature. In your case, your edit was not necessary, it is up to the user to edit his or her profile. This shall serve as a warning. "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 01:19, August 18, 2014 (UTC)